On the Edge of Night
by KruegerVoorheesGRL
Summary: A girl named Ally discovers that she has something called The Attraction, which means she attracts vampires. A vampire Prince falls in love with her and claims it's her destiny to help the vampire race.
1. Chapter 1

**The**

**Vampires of Durham**

**Written by:**

Maggie Roberge, Emily Eshelman, Cari Druckenbrod, and Meaghan Parrish Chapter 1: Ally 

Ally was just a normal teenager, 18 years of age, going to the Jordan E. Charles High School. She lived with her mother Marie, father Tim, older sister Caroline, and she was bored. Ally didn't like her life very much since nothing interesting ever happened in her town of Durham, North Carolina. She'd wake up in the morning, handle six boring periods of high school, come home, do homework, go to karate on Wednesdays and Thursdays, draw a bit at night, answer e-mail, and go to bed. It seems like a busy schedule, but if one had to do it over and over again, they'd see how it gets annoying and monotonous.

One morning, she got up as usual, had breakfast and went to school. She met up with her friends Amélia, and Callista in one of Charles High School's many halls.

"Hey guys, anything new?" asked Ally.

"Not really, unless you count the fifteen quizzes I have today," said Callista.

"Calli, you know we only have six periods," Ally said annoyed.

"I know, but I've kinda lost my brain," Callista explained.

"Again?" asked Amélia. Callista frowned at her. Ally beamed.

"How have you been doing on that project?" asked Amélia.

"Fine. I hate projects," said Ally leaning against a wall.

"I know, but if we didn't do them, just think where we'd be," said Amélia.

"In heaven," said Callista. They all laughed. Just then, Will came up. Will was totally obsessed with the theory that vampires exist. He always wore a garland of garlic around his neck, and a shirt with a pair of vampires' fangs with a slash through them.

"What do you want Will?" asked Ally.

"There's another new kid. He might be vampire," said Will. He thought every new kid was a vampire.

"Moron, how many times do we have tell you, there's no such things as vampires, though it would be totally sweet if they did," said Ally.

"You never know," said Will.

"Another thing Will, vampires can't come out in the middle of the day, the sunlight burns them," Amélia pointed out blandly. Will frowned.

"Aren't all Vampire Hunter _Par Excellences_ supposed to know these thing?" asked Ally.

"It's not par excellence, its Vampire Hunter in Training," said Will indignantly.

"Don't you think you ought to brush up on your knowledge before you go fighting anything supernatural, Dr. Van Hell-Stupid?" asked Callista. Will growled and stormed off. Ally, Amélia, and Callista just laughed. The bell rang, and they then had to go to class. Ally went to English class, extremely reluctantly as usual. She was getting B+ in that class, but she hated it anyway. She had to be in the same class as the three biggest ditzes in the school, Amber, Ashley, and Crystal. All three of them acted like little angels (so stated on Crystal's shirt) with the teachers, but to the other girls in the class, like demons. Of course, with the boys, as can be expected from girls with their reputation, they were temptresses. At least Ally was spared a little of her sanity by having to sit across the room from them. Ally sat down in her desk.

"Oh look, the Goth-wannabe freak has arrived," said Amber.

"Shut your face Agate or whatever your name is," Ally snapped.

"Oooooh!" the ditzes exclaimed looking at each other pretending to look scared. Ally growled.

"So, do you still listen to that Donna the Buffalo girl?" asked Ashley.

"One, it's an entire band, and yes I do, but with your extremely small brain capacity, I wouldn't expect you to remember that," said Ally. Ashley pouted. Ally sneered. The rest of the lesson went smoothly. When Ally came home, she had to face her sister wigging out about having lost her N'SYNC CD again. Ally had to help her look for it. Afterwards, she did her homework, had dinner, drew her fan art pictures from Lord of the Rings, and went to bed after listening to Donna the Buffalo. Ally thought it would be another boring night as well, but she was about to find out she was _dead_ wrong.

Chapter 2: Dracula 

Ally couldn't sleep that night. Her usual attack of insomnia was a bit longer tonight.

"Maybe something will happen," thought Ally, lying on her back. Ally was trying her hardest to get some sleep, but it wasn't working. She closed her eyes, and tried again. Out side her window; a dark figure stood watching her. He moved silently as a mouse, opened the window, and crept in. her practically glided over to her bedside, and looked at her.

"_Hmmm, perhaps I could have a short snack before moving on_," thought the monster. He climbed onto the bed as silently as possible, and unsheathed his fangs from his mouth, aiming for her neck. He was about four inches away, when Ally awoke suddenly. Ally screamed. The monster jumped backwards and pinned itself against the wall up near the ceiling.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my room?!…What are you?" asked Ally frantically.

"I am a vampire, can't you see?" he asked.

"No way, really?!" Ally asked excitedly, getting out of bed.

"Yes really. Aren't you scared?" he asked. Ally answered him by walking right up to him.

"Nope," she said simply.

"Well, since I have obviously bothered you, I shall go," said the vampire. He made a break for the window, but Ally caught hold of his coat.

"Not so fast," said Ally, pulling him away from the window. The vampire ended up on the floor. He got up hurriedly and backed up against the wall. Ally looked at him for a long while. He had a very young looking face, about 20 years of age. He had thick, black, curly hair, and wore a long, black trench coat going all the way down to his feet, black pants, and no shirt.

"Is this real, or am I dreaming it?" asked Ally walking up to him again.

"No, I assure you, you are not," said the vampire looking at Ally like she had three heads. Ally reached out hesitantly and passed her fingertips down his chest and stomach lightly.

"Heh, heh! That tickles!" the vampire sniggered. Ally pulled her hands away quickly.

"Nope, I'm not dreaming, I'm going crazy," said Ally.

"You're not going crazy either," said the vampire. He had a surprisingly calming, deep voice. Ally felt soothed by it.

"I like you, but I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," said Ally.

"Well, I don't believe I threw it," the vampire replied simply. Ally laughed. The vampire closed his eyes and smiled blissfully.

"Witty too I see," said Ally. The vampire smiled shyly.

"I'm Dracula, son of Vlad Tepish. I should be going soon. What's your name?" asked Dracula.

"_The_ Dracula?" asked Ally.

"Well, one of the Dracula's yes," he answered.

"I'm Ally. Will you return sometime?" asked Ally sheepishly.

"Perhaps," he made his way to the window, "I shall return sometime, and…" he didn't finish, because the sun was about to rise.

"No! I've stayed too long the sun is rising! Hide me! Hide me!" Dracula was frantic.

"Here, hide in here!" Ally opened the closet door, and Dracula flew in. Ally got into bed hurriedly. Just then her mom came in to wake her up.

"Ally honey, time for school," said Ally's mom.

"Ugh, can't you just call the school and say I'm sick?" asked Ally pulling the covers off her face.

"But you're not sick," said Ally's mom.

"I know, but what's the harm in a little white lie?" asked Ally.

"Just get up," said her mom. Ally reluctantly got up and got dressed. Dracula peeked out from the closet.

"Hey! Avert your eyes pervert!" Ally shouted.

"Sorry…" said Dracula turning away.

"I have to do something with you when I go to school," said Ally.

"Like what?" asked Dracula?

"Well, I'll think of something," said Ally. When she was done getting dressed, she went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Her dad had made her eggs and bacon. Mostly she gets really great breakfasts like eggs, sausage, bacon, or toast. Other times, she just eats some soup or clam chowder and goes on her way.

"Morning Ally," said her dad.

"Nuh," was all Ally said.

"Are you going to be laconic this morning?" asked Ally's dad.

"Meh," said Ally, digging into her breakfast. Afterwards, Ally went to brush her teeth, and think about what to do with Dracula. Finally, she came up with an idea, but she knew it would probably be against Dracula's wishes. After she was done brushing her teeth, Ally went back into her room.

"Hey Dracula, I can't leave you here at home, since my mom might check my closet for some reason or another," said Ally. She held open her backpack.

"Here, get in," said Ally.

"What?" asked Dracula?

"Come on, I have go to soon, and…" she didn't finish. Her mom walked in.

"Ally, come on, you need to go," she said. Ally looked back at Dracula. He had disappeared into her backpack anyway to escape Ally's mother.

"O-okay, I just need to gather up the rest of my homework," said Ally. She gathered up her stuff, and headed out the door. As she went down the steps, she could hear Dracula giving cries of discomfort.

"Just be quiet," Ally said through her teeth, and began the ten-minute walk to school. When she got to school, she immediately went to go find her friends. She found Amélia and Callista in the usual hang out place. As she walked over, she saw their male friends Jason, Nate, and Marcus walk up.

"_Oh great, I can't show them Dracula, they're sure to tell the inappropriate person_," thought Ally.

"Hey guys, I have something to show you," said Ally.

"Really? Let's see," said Marcus.

"Sorry guys, girl stuff," said Ally. The boys seemed disappointed, but Ally told them to leave anyway. Ally then took Amélia, and Callista to a janitors closet and turned on the light.

"Ally, what's going on?" asked Amélia.

"I have made a major discovery last night. I was lying bed, and this showed up," Ally opened her bag, and Dracula came out. Amélia and Callista almost screamed, but Ally hushed them.

"This is Dracula. He's, well he's…" Ally tried to put it lightly.

"A vampire!" said Callista.

"How did you guess?" asked Dracula.

"The fangs are a bit of a give-away," said Amélia.

"Ally, this is the biggest discovery ever!" said Callista excitedly.

"Say, I never did get that drink!" said Dracula. He set his fangs on Ally's neck.

"Don't take all of it!" Ally yelled. Dracula stopped.

"Why not?" asked Dracula taking his mouth off Ally's neck?

"I'm not ready to stop living yet," said Ally. Dracula nodded.

"Come on, we need to get to class soon. Ally, you should show Christie too," said Amélia.

"Right, later at lunch," said Ally. Dracula got back in her backpack and they left for class. Ally walked in, and sat down. Then, right on cue, the three ditzes appeared.

"Well, look who it is, Mrs. I know everything!" said Amber.

"Can it pink-butt," said Ally. The ditzes all gasped.

"Oh, we're so insulted!" said Crystal.

"Why don't you crawl back into your hole freak!" said Ashley. Ally got up suddenly and held her fist close to Ashley's face.

"How about I give you a black eye instead!" Ally roared at her. Ashley just laughed.

"You leave her alone!" Dracula yelled from inside her backpack. Ally and the ditzes jumped.

"Who said that?" asked Amber.

"I did!" Dracula yelled again. Ally hit her backpack and Dracula gave cry of pain.

"It was nothing, you're just hearing things. You might be less sane than I," said Ally. The ditzes just sat down, and were quiet. Ally opened her backpack.

"Dracula, be quiet! You almost gave away the secret of your existence," said Ally angrily.

"They have no right treating you that way!" said Dracula indignantly.

"Who are you? My body guard now?" asked Ally. Dracula frowned.

"Calm down, I'm on your side," said Dracula. Ally rolled her eyes and zipped her backpack up again. The rest of class went smoothly. Ally left at the bell, and before she knew it, it was lunchtime. She went to the cafeteria to meet up with Amélia, Callista, and Christie.

"Christie, Ally has something amazing to show you!" exclaimed Amélia.

"Yeah, come on!" Ally took them to another nearby janitor's closet.

"Why are we in here?" asked Christie.

"Because," said Amélia.

"Because why?" asked Christie still very confused. Ally let Dracula out.

"That's why," said Ally. Christie's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, this is Dracula. I caught him trying to get a drink from me last night," Ally explained.

"WOW! A real live vampire!!" exclaimed Christie "This is big!"

"Yeah, but no one else can know he's a vampire!" said Ally.

"Yeah, it would freak out many people, and I'd shudder to think what might happen to Dracula here," said Callista. Dracula gave her an amused look.

"You could keep him as a sort of pet," said Christie.

"Is he house-trained?" asked Amélia.

"Very funny," said Dracula.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before the janitor comes," said Ally. Dracula got into Ally's backpack again, and they left. They all headed back to the cafeteria to get their lunch. The food in Charles high school wasn't very good, but it was at least a little edible.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Amélia.

"He might come in handy sometime for guarding the house or something," said Christie.

"You know Ally, he is very hot!" said Callista.

"Oh, no doubt of it," said Christie.

"Why did I have a feeling that you two would say that?" asked Ally. Christie and Callista just shrugged.

"Well, I can't keep bringing him to school like this," said Ally.

"Why not?" asked Callista? Ally poked her and she squeaked.

"Come on Ally, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Christie.

"What if Will found out?" asked Ally.

"Yeah, you need somewhere to put him," said Amélia.

"Fine. Also, what if the guys found out about him?" asked Christie.

"Well, Nate and Jason would probably go around telling everyone, and Marcus wouldn't know what to do with a vampire if it bit his…" Callista started.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Let's not go nuts!" said Ally. Callista laughed.

"Well, we'll have to decide sometime, but for right now, Dracula stays in the backpack," said Ally. Just then the bell rang, and lunch was over. Ally headed to her math class. Ally sat through the class, trying to fight off sleep. After the day was over, she boarded the bus, and went home.

When she got home, her sister was yelling about how she couldn't find her strawberry scented pen. Ally rolled her eyes and went to her room. She let Dracula out, away from the sun.

"Gosh it's cramped in there," said Dracula coming out.

"Yeah well, I can't go showing you around school, and mom was bound to find you if a I left you here," said Ally.

"Fair enough," said Dracula. He stared at her for a while.

"What?" asked Ally?

"You know, you really are very beautiful," said Dracula brushing back her ponytail with his hand.

"I am not!" said Ally pushing his hand away.

"Well maybe I'm wrong," said Dracula, sitting on the bed.

"Yes you are. Now if you'll excuse me," said Ally. She opened her bag, and got her homework out. She set up everything she needed, and set to work. As she was bent over her work, Dracula came over and started kissing her neck.

"Whaddya think you're doing?" asked Ally looking at him.

"Well, as I said earlier, I think you are very beautiful," said Dracula. Ally frowned.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself then," said Ally. Dracula sat back down. Ally went back to work.

When Ally was finally finished, she went to get dinner. Dracula had to stay put since her family couldn't see him just yet. When Ally finished, she went right back to her room. She found Dracula waiting in a suggestive position on the bed.

"What's your problem?" asked Ally. Dracula raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I though since you don't seem to have a boyfriend, and since I'm an attractive, moderately young vampire, we could, you know," said Dracula.

"No I don't know, and further more I don't wanna know," said Ally. Dracula got up.

"Look, it's dark now, you should get going," said Ally pointing to the window.

"No I think I'll stay tonight," said Dracula.

"Uh-uh, no way am I letting you stay," said Ally angrily. She tried to push him over to the window, but nothing worked. Finally Ally collapsed on the bed. Dracula crawled along the sheets to her.

"You really don't want me to stay?" asked Dracula.

"Not really no," said Ally. Dracula looked down.

"Oh, well, I thought you liked me," said Dracula sadly.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" asked Ally. Dracula lay down next to Ally.

"I thought since you were showing me off so much," said Dracula.

"For God sake!" Ally yelled. Dracula flinched.

"Look Drack, I was just proud because I made a discovery, nothing more," said Ally.

"Oh, I think there's something more," said Dracula.

"There is not!" said Ally. She turned over on her side away from Dracula. Dracula edged up behind her, and slid his fingertips down her arm. Ally slapped his hand, and he drew it backwards.

"Come on, you can say it," said Dracula.

"There's nothing to say!" said Ally.

"Come on, you like me," said Dracula.

"No…I…DON'T!" Ally almost yelled.

"Come on…" Dracula started tickling Ally's side.

"NO! S-s-stop-p!" Ally laughed.

"Come on just say it," said Dracula tickling her stomach and other side as well. Ally laughed and laughed, still resisting. Finally, Ally gave in and Dracula stopped.

"All right all right, I do like you, but, that is all I think of you," said Ally. Dracula smiled wide with his fangs. Ally got up and got ready for bed. Dracula watched.

"Hey! Turn around you horny parasite!" Ally exclaimed covering herself.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen a pair of stems like that before! Oh thigh, thigh!" Dracula turned around. Ally finished, and went out to see what the rest of her parents were up to.

"Hey Ally, ready for bed already?" asked Caroline.

"Yep, everything all right out here?" asked Ally.

"Yeah, pretty boring. Anything good at school today?"

"Oh not really, just same old same old," said Ally. She still didn't want to mention anything about Dracula yet.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess, mom and dad went for a walk," said Caroline.

"Right, see you tomorrow," said Ally. She went back to her room. As soon as she entered, there was Dracula, still on the bed.

"Why are you still here?" asked Ally.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" asked Dracula.

"Because, this is an 18-year-old girl's room, and you're a man," said Ally.

"Well, you said I could stay," said Dracula.

"No, I said I liked you, but I said nothing about your staying the night," said Ally "besides, don't you have to get something to eat?"

"I have you don't I?" asked Dracula lunging forward and biting Ally on the neck. He took two swallows and drew his fangs back.

"HEY!" Ally yelled. Dracula smiled.

"You know something? You are really annoying," said Ally.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel the way my dear," said Dracula licking his fangs.

"I'm not your 'dear'," said Ally.

"Don't say that Ally, no matter what you say, you'll always be my dear," said Dracula.

"Now where did I put that knife?" asked Ally looking around her room.

"That won't work, you need a wooden stake to kill me," said Dracula.

"I never said it was for you," said Ally.

"Now don't be that way Ally," said Dracula.

"Why not? I'm a social outcast at school, all the guys are afraid of me, and on top of that, I'm talking to a vampire! Maybe this is just a bad dream, I'm not talking to you right now, I'm dreaming and soon I'll wake up, and vampires won't exist again," said Ally beginning to pace the room.

"I'm not feeling very loved right now," said Dracula.

"Because you aren't!" Ally yelled in his face.

"You just said you liked me, and now you're insulting my existence, you've wounded me Ally," said Dracula looking sadly.

"Oh stop," said Ally angrily.

"Y-you know, it's n-not easy being a vampire eith-either," said Dracula beginning to sob.

"Oh come on Dracula, that little act isn't working," said Ally.

"All, all I wanted w-w-was a friend," said Dracula, still sobbing. Tears started coming into his eyes.

"Wow, even able to make tears, very impressive," said Ally skeptically. Dracula began sobbing extra loudly and Ally saw that he wasn't acting.

"Oh, oh God, um…dra-Dracula I'm sorry," said Ally a bit softer. Dracula wailed.

"Okay I've made a vampire cry. Dracula, please, quiet down," said Ally.

"A-Ally, y-you're n-not help-helping!" Dracula wailed again. Ally walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Dracula. He didn't even turn to her. Ally slowly and hesitantly put her arms around him. Dracula kept sobbing.

"Come on now Dracula, no more of that," said Ally putting her head on his shoulder. Dracula stopped sobbing, but he still cried.

"Dracula, I'm sorry, can you forgive me? I _do_ like you," said Ally sweetly. Dracula looked at her in disbelief.

"Y-you mean it Ally?" asked Dracula looking at her with shimmering eyes.

"Yes Dracula. Will you cheer up for me? Huh? Huh?" asked Ally. She reached and tickled his bare stomach. Dracula's eyes widened.

"N-no Ally! I-I-I-I'm r-really tick-ticklish!" Dracula laughed loudly.

"Oh you are, are you?" asked Ally evilly. Dracula laughed and rolled around on the bed. Ally just kept tickling him.

"Th-this is m-my m-most embar-r-rasing weakness!" Dracula exclaimed still laughing.

"I didn't think vampires could be ticklish," said Ally.

"O-oh th-they can!" Dracula wailed. Finally, Ally stopped, and Dracula got up.

"All right, Dracula you can stay," said Ally "but one night only."

"Oh I think you'll let me stay more nights than that," said Dracula.

"All right, but you need to be gone by morning," said Ally.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Ally!" Dracula yelled and tackled Ally onto the bed. Ally yelled too. Dracula then started tickling her. Ally laughed loudly. Caroline began to wonder what was going on in her sister's room.

"I guess we're both pretty ticklish!" Dracula said still tickling Ally. Ally just laughed. Caroline came and knocked on the door.

"Hey Al, is everything all right in there?" asked Caroline. Dracula stopped immediately, and Ally went to her door.

"What is it Caroline?" asked Ally opening the door a crack.

"Is everything all right in there?" asked Caroline again.

"Oh sure, I was just reading something fun-nny," Ally began to laugh again because Dracula started tickling Ally's side behind the door. Caroline nodded slowly, and Ally closed the door. Ally turned around and smacked Dracula.

"You almost gave us away!" Ally yelled.

"Hey, I couldn't help myself, you're just so much fun to tickle!" Dracula exclaimed looking at her stomach.

"Well, that's enough for right now," said Ally. She went over and lay down on her bed. Dracula lay down beside her. Ally smiled.

"You have such a beautiful smile," said Dracula lovingly.

"No I don't," said Ally.

"Why do you deny it?" asked Dracula.

"Because, I know it's not true," said Ally. Dracula frowned.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Dracula.

"No, just ignorant," said Ally.

"Oh please, I've been around for a thousand years, I know of what I speak," said Dracula. Ally's eyes widened considerably.

"Really?" asked Ally.

"Yes," said Dracula.

"Oh this will not work," said Ally getting out of bed again.

"What won't work?" asked Dracula.

"I'm only 18!" Ally exclaimed. Dracula looked up.

"I know that, but I'm 1018, and no one can tell the difference," said Dracula. He did look about the same age as she did.

"Well…" Ally thought for a second.

"Oh wait, you were thinking about the both of us…" Dracula looked amused.

"Don't say it," said Ally.

"We'd be…" Dracula began again.

"Drack, I'm warning you," said Ally.

"We'd be going out!" Dracula shouted gloriously. Ally smacked her forehead. Dracula laughed.

"Quiet down, Caroline already thinks I'm going crazy," said Ally. Dracula smiled. Ally got back into bed, and rolled over so she wasn't facing Dracula. He edged up to her and put an arm around her waist.

"You really would like it if we could go out wouldn't you," asked Dracula. Ally pretended not to hear him.

"Oh come on, you can admit it, I won't tell anyone," said Dracula. Ally still pretended not to hear. Dracula shrugged, and just snuggled up closer to Ally. Ally couldn't help smiling.

Chapter 3: The Student Teacher 

The next morning, Dracula was not beside Ally anymore. Ally went to the kitchen to get breakfast. She got ready for school, and left with her Mom. When she got to school, she met up with her friends as usual.

"Hey guys, Dracula is going to be staying with me at night," said Ally.

"What? You mean you're going to keep him around?" asked Amélia.

"Yep," said Ally proudly.

"I think Ally has a crush on him," said Callista. Ally poked her. Callista made a strange noise and jumped.

"Who has a crush on who?" asked Marcus coming up.

"None of your business pin head," said Amélia.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" asked Marcus.

"You have it coming," said Ally. They all laughed. Marcus frowned.

"Ally likes me don't you?" asked Marcus walking close to her. Ally moved away.

"No Marcus don't," said Ally. Marcus backed her up against a wall.

"Come on Ally," said Marcus.

"Let her go!" yelled a muffled voice. Everyone looked around.

"Who said that?" asked Marcus letting go of Ally. Ally knew that voice.

"I did, let her go!" Dracula had gotten back into her backpack. Ally hit it. Dracula yelled.

"It was nothing really. Marcus, you can go now," said Ally. Marcus ran away pretty fast. Ally opened her bag, and she and her friend looked in. there was Dracula, shrunk to a smaller size so he could fit.

"What the?!" yelled Amélia.

"Wow," said Callista.

"He has many strange ways, like butting in when he isn't supposed to!" said Ally angrily.

"Hey, I don't want to see you get hurt," said Dracula.

"You're paranoid is what you are," said Ally.

"He's so cute like this!" said Callista taking him out.

"Hey!" Dracula yelled, struggling against her hand.

"Callista, don't let anyone see you holding him," warned Ally. Callista held Dracula flat in her hand. Callista ran her finger lightly over Dracula's stomach.

"Um, Callista, Dracula's ticklish," said Ally. Dracula began to laugh.

"OOH! Even better!" Callista kept tickling Dracula's stomach with her finger. He laughed so loudly; Ally took him away from Callista.

"So, Ally, how did you find out about this weakness of his?" asked Amélia.

"Yeah, how?" asked Callista.

"Well, he found out about it being my weakness first. It was kinda down hill from there," said Ally.

"Come on, we'd better go to class," said Amélia. They all departed, and Ally had to go to the class she hated the most. She went and sat down calmly in her desk. The ditzes were there before her this time.

"Look it's the freak," said Amber. Ally tried to ignore them today.

"Still as freaky as ever," said Crystal.

"It's too bad she can't be normal like us," said Ashley. Ally heard Dracula snigger from inside her bag. Ally opened it.

"What's so funny?" asked Ally.

"If they consider snooty, arrogant, and flirtatious normal, then yeah, too bad," said Dracula. Ally then sniggered too.

"She's laughing at her backpack now, getting more normal all the time I see," said Crystal. Ally got up, and looked straight ahead. Just then, the bell rang, and their teacher Mr. Boyd walked in.

"Class, tomorrow I will getting a student teacher to help teach the class. He is coming from the UNC to train to become a teacher himself someday. I hope you will treat him with the same respect as you would me," said Mr. Boyd. The class immediately started talking at once. Everyone was speculating about what he might look like.

"I hope he's handsome," said Ashley.

"Oh come on, he looks like a nerd," said Crystal.

"Yeah, maybe Crystal's right, anyone who wants to be a teacher is a know-it-all, hence, a nerd," said Amber.

"Hey, Mr. Boyd doesn't look like a nerd, and he wanted to be teacher," said Ally. The ditzes knew she was right, and said nothing. Ally was proud of herself.

"I only hope he doesn't running screaming out of the classroom with one look at you," said Ashley.

"People who in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," said Ally. Ashley looked confused.

"I never said anything about houses or stones," said Ashley.

"_What a simpleton_," thought Ally. After English class, Ally waited it out until lunchtime. Her other periods before then went rather quickly, and she met up with Amélia, Christie and Callista for lunch.

"So, how's our little friend?" asked Amélia.

"He's fine," said Ally.

"Has he made anymore outbursts?" asked Callista.

"Nope. Hey, we're getting a student teacher in Mr. Boyd's class," said Ally.

"Oh really, who?" asked Amélia.

"He didn't say his name," said Ally.

"I'll bet he's really handsome," said Callista.

"Who cares if he looks like the Phantom of the Opera? It doesn't matter anyway," said Ally.

"Okay, gees," said Callista.

"What's up Ally?" asked Christie.

"Oh, those ditzes were being a pain in the ass again," said Ally.

"Ahhh, okay, that's why you're in a foul mood," said Callista.

"Yep. I wish they'd just die," said Ally.

"Now, now, you don't want that do you?" asked Dracula from inside her bag.

"Do you eavesdrop on everything I do?" asked Ally.

"I have been dropping no eaves, honestly, I couldn't help over-hearing," said Dracula.

"You tend to do that a lot don't you?" asked Ally?

"Perhaps," said Dracula in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Turd hats?" asked Amélia. Callista and Christie laughed.

"That wasn't funny," said Dracula.

"Sure it was," said Ally. She knew Dracula was frowning.

"That's almost as funny as the worm sperm thing Ally and I made up," said Amélia. Ally burst out laughing when she remembered that.

"Worm sperm?" asked Callista making a strange face.

"Yeah, thinking about the thing itself was bad enough," said Amélia.

"But, then I figured out that it rhymes," said Ally beginning to laugh. Then, after she had thought about it, Christie began to laugh too.

"You girls are really weird," said Dracula from inside Ally's bag.

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it, we've been to some of the best doctors on the East Coast," said Ally. They all laughed. Just then, the bell rang, and they had to go back to class. Ally picked up her bag, and left. The rest of the day went by swiftly. When Ally got home, she let Dracula out of her bag.

"You made quite an impression today," said Ally.

"So? Is something wrong?" asked Dracula.

"Nothing wrong, just don't give yourself away," said Ally. Dracula shrugged. Ally hugged him. Dracula seemed surprised at first, but then put his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're with me," said Ally. Dracula smiled.

"I'm glad you're glad," said Dracula. Ally looked up at him. Dracula leaned his head close, and Ally knew what he wanted. She began to lean close too. Just her sister came in.

"Hey Al, have you seen my CD?" asked Caroline.

"Why would I have?" asked Ally angrily. Dracula had disappeared into her closet.

"I dunno, I thought you might have seen it," said Caroline. She left, and Dracula came out again.

"I've always said, sisters, and parents ruin the best moments in movies and in real life," said Ally. Dracula shook head. Ally sat down on her bed. Dracula sat down beside her. Ally made gesture for him to put his head on her lap. He did without compunction. Ally stroked his thick, black, curly hair. Dracula smiled.

"You're warming up to me aren't you?" asked Dracula.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Ally.

"Yes, it really is. So, I guess I'll be staying with you from now on," said Dracula.

"If you want to. It'll be pretty boring traveling in my backpack all the time," said Ally.

"Not really, and besides, I can have a drink whenever I want," said Dracula. He sat up, and bit Ally's neck. He only took one swallow this time. Ally pushed him away. Dracula looked concerned for a moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Ally.

"Normally when a vampire bites someone, they go into a trance, but you don't," said Dracula.

"Well I am a freak," said Ally.

"No you're not, but I do have a hunch as to why you don't go into a trance, but I'm not sure," said Dracula getting up off the bed and pacing the room.

"So you know what it is?" asked Ally.

"Yes, and no."

"So what are you saying?" asked Ally.

"I'm saying no, but leaning towards yes," said Dracula.

"Then it's yes."

"No."

"Then it's no."

"Not necessarily."

"You sound dubious."

"No I'm positive."

"Positive of what?"

"My theory."

"And that is?"

"The theory of yes…or no."

"You are one sad strange little man." Ally lay down on the bed. Dracula shook his head.

"Ally, you'll never understand us vampires," said Dracula.

"No duh," said Ally. She had to go do homework, so she got up and got her stuff in order. She sat down, and Dracula lay down on the bed. After a while, Dracula got up and started kissing Ally's neck. Ally began to giggle.

"That tickles," said Ally. Dracula smiled.

"You want tickling? Wait 'til tonight," said Dracula.

"Don't you dare!" said Ally turning around to face him. Dracula looked up and sat down on the bed again.

"You're planning something aren't you?" asked Ally narrowing her eyes at him. Dracula just looked up. Ally turned around slowly. She went back to work. Later, after dinner, Ally put on some Donna the Buffalo on for Dracula to listen to, and work on fan fiction by.

"Hey, these guys are really good, I think I've heard of them somewhere before," said Dracula.

"It's Donna the Buffalo," said Ally.

"Oh yeah! Many vampires love these guys, but we can't always make it to the shows on time," said Dracula.

"Oh yeah, especially the shows in the daytime," said Ally "I had no idea vampires had such good taste in music."

"Well, we do," said Dracula. He sat back and watched Ally sing all the words to every song.

"Wow Ally, you know just about all the lyrics to all the songs," said Dracula.

"Just about. I'm one of their most famous fans, according to what my dad said," Ally explained "I always show up at the shows with my InuYasha plushies."

"It was you," said Dracula suddenly.

"Me what?" asked Ally.

"I've seen you when that Shakori Hills thing was happening one night. You were the one on stage weren't you?" asked Dracula.

"So, you mean you've seen me before," asked Ally.

"Yes, I believe I have," said Dracula looking longingly at Ally.

"What?" asked Ally?

"Nothing. So where are your 'plushies' anyway?" asked Dracula. Ally went to her bed and picked up her InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo plushies. InuYasha was her favorite Japanese animé show, but since she didn't get cable TV, she bought the DVDs of the episodes instead.

"I love these things. InuYasha here is a dog-demon, along with this one, Sesshomaru. Shippo is a fox-demon or kitsune," Ally explained showing Dracula her plushies. Dracula listened, and looked at Ally.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" asked Ally.

"Because you're beautiful," said Dracula simply.

"How many times must I tell you, I'm not beautiful," said Ally. Dracula just shook his head. Finally, it came time for Ally to get ready for bed. Dracula turned away while Ally got ready. When she finished, she climbed into bed, and Dracula crawled in beside her.

"Uh-uh, no way," said Ally.

"Why not?" asked Dracula?

"Because you're only going to get into mischief," Ally explained.

"I won't," said Dracula.

"Okay, but remember, you need to be gone by morning, otherwise, if my Mom saw you in my bed, she'd have a fit," said Ally, rolling over away from him. Dracula crawled in beside her, and out his arm around her waist. Ally snuggled up to him. Dracula went rigid. Ally smiled.

The next morning, Ally woke up to find Dracula had retreated to her backpack. Ally had breakfast and headed for school. She hung out with her friends for a while, and then headed to class to find out whom her new student teacher was. She sat down, with the ditzes sitting behind her as usual. They didn't pester Ally today; they were too busy contemplating what the student teacher would look like again. Finally, Mr. Boyd came in.

"All right class, I would like to introduce you to your new student teacher Mr. Johnson," said Mr. Boyd, gesturing to the door. The student teacher came in, and most of the ladies gasped. He wore a long black trench coat, all the way down to his feet, a black shirt and black pants. He had dark wavy hair, a small, smart, black moustache, and a little goatee below his lower lip. All the girls began talking at once. Ally didn't know what all the fuss was about, but knew that the other girls probably thought him very hot. Mr. Johnson looked right at Ally for a second. Ally cocked an eyebrow. The ditzes fanned themselves with their hands. He smiled at me. The ditzes thought he was smiling at them, and they all waved in unison. Ally rolled her eyes. Mr. Johnson looked away.

"He's so hot," said Amber.

"Yeah, it's just too bad he caught sight of the freak in front of us and looked away!" said Ashley.

"Yeah, he probably think she's strange already," said Crystal.

"And yet, you fail to notice he was looking at me and smiling," said Ally.

"Nonsense, what guy would ever smile at you?" asked Amber angrily.

"Yeah!" said Ashley and Crystal together.

"Whatever," said Ally turning around and laughing to herself. She heard the ditzes muttering angrily behind her.

"I will be happy to get to know all of you," said Mr. Johnson warmly "it's nice to see all of you looking at your teacher Mr. Boyd ready to learn. I want to learn all of your names. Let's go around the room and everyone say his or her name." They started at the left front corner of the room. When it came to be Ally's turn, she looked at Mr. Johnson blankly, trying to make a bad impression.

"Ally," she said half-heartedly. Mr. Johnson came forward, and stopped right in front of Ally.

"I am pleased to meet you Ally," he said taking Ally's hand and kissing it. Ally pulled her hand away. Mr. Johnson looked surprised, but they continued with the names. When he came to the ditzes, they made complete fools of themselves.

"I'm Amshley, that's Crysber, and that's Ashtal, I mean I'm Amryl, I mean, could you come back to us?" asked Amber. The entire class laughed at them. Mr. Johnson didn't seem amused. Finally, when they all finished, and the ditzes had given their correct names, they went on with the class. In the middle of class, Will raised his hand.

"Yes Will?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"Are you a vampire?" asked Will putting his hand down. Mr. Johnson frowned.

"I do not believe in such nonsense, and take that ridiculous garland of garlic off of your neck," commanded Mr. Johnson. Afterwards, Mr. Johnson asked to see Ally. The ditzes frowned.

"Why does she get to be alone with him?" asked Amber.

"He probably wants to transfer her to a different class and he's giving her warning. I'll bet he can't stand hr face that much," said Crystal.

"I wouldn't mind transferring her," said Ashley. Ally rolled her eyes. When everyone had left, Ally went to see Mr. Johnson.

"You asked to see me?" asked Ally.

"Yes. I just want you to know, you shouldn't listen to those girls. They're jealous of you," said Mr. Johnson taking Ally's hands in his.

"But, they didn't taunt me out loud in class today. How do you know their problem with me?" asked Ally.

"Oh, Mr. Boyd told me about them. Just don't worry, you'll be fine," with that, he wrote Ally a hall pass, and sent her to the next class.

After school, Ally went home and let Dracula out of her bag.

"So how is the new student teacher?" asked Dracula.

"He's taken the hearts of all the girls in the classroom certainly," said Ally "yet, there's something, otherworldly about that man."

"You don't say," said Dracula, stroking his chin.

"What are you thinking Dracula?" asked Ally.

"Oh nothing, forget it," said Dracula waving her off. Ally just shook her head.

Chapter 4: Nosferatu 

Later that night, a shady figure crouched in a tree outside Ally's window.

"Hmm, I sense another vampire nearby," thought the figure. He looked closely in Ally's windows. He saw Ally looking evilly at someone. All the vampire could see of the other person were his hands in the air, being held as if the person were begging for mercy. Ally was leaning down over and over again, still looking evilly at the other person when she came up again.

"_That girl is torturing that vampire! I shudder to think what she's doing. I'd better do something!_" the vampire outside jumped from the tree, and burst through the window.

"Stop what you are doing mortal!" the vampire yelled. When he was done yelling, the vampire observed a feather in Ally's hand. He looked at the vampire on the bed, and saw he had bare feet. All Ally had been doing, was tickling Dracula's feet with a feather.

"What's going on? You've let a mortal discover that stupid weakness of yours?" asked the vampire who had just come in.

"I couldn't help it, she woke up when I tried to bite her," said Dracula.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Ally, moving closer to Dracula.

"Oh yes, Ally, this is my brother, Nosferatu," said Dracula. Ally looked him over. He had short, blonde hair, milky, blue eyes, and like Dracula, wore a long black trench coat going down to his feet, black pants, and no shirt.

"Nosferatu, this is Ally. I stay with her day and night. She gives me a place to hide during the day, and even let's me feed off of her, as long as I don't turn her into a vampire," said Dracula getting up and putting his arm around Ally. Nosferatu smiled at her.

"My God you look delicious," said Nosferatu leaning close to Ally's face. Ally hid behind Dracula.

"You always make the best catches Dracula," said Nosferatu coming forward and trying to grab Ally. She got free of Dracula's arm, and jumped away from him.

"Nosferatu, you've always been very perverse," said Dracula.

"Oh that's just great. A perverted vampire," said Ally throwing down her feather.

"Well Nosferatu, why don't you try her," said Dracula. He and Nosferatu lunged forward and bit Ally's neck. After two swallows each, they came away from Ally's neck.

"Okay, why don't we have a little bit of warning, before you guys do that again," said Ally holding her forehead.

"Sorry. Dracula, you have found a good one, but staying with a mortal, I really do not think father would approve," said Nosferatu licking his fangs.

"It's been done before, you remember Armand?" asked Dracula.

"Yes, he isn't easily forgotten, one of the oldest "living" vampires in the world," said Nosferatu.

"How old is one of the oldest?" asked Ally.

"He's around 600 years of age," said Nosferatu.

"But Dracula is over 1000," said Ally.

"Yes, I am younger than he. I am 1007," said Nosferatu.

"You're not much younger," Ally said smirking. Nosferatu frowned.

"Well, we've had a very interesting night. Ally, you should probably get some sleep now," said Dracula.

"Yes, mortal humans do need to sleep at night don't you?" asked Nosferatu, giving Ally an amused look.

"Do you have any recollection of being human?" asked Ally.

"Some, but not much. Maybe that's why Armand wanted us to be with him so much," said Nosferatu.

"I'm sure I don't know, but we need to leave Ally to her rest," said Dracula. Ally got dressed for bed. Nosferatu peeked and got his enjoyment for the night. Ally knew he saw her, but didn't really care. When she got into bed, Dracula and Nosferatu got in on either side of her.

"Oh-no, Nosferatu has to go," said Ally.

"Why? We haven't seen each other in so long," said Dracula.

"He's a perv Dracula. I won't allow him in my bed," said Ally.

"Oh come on Al, have a heart," said Nosferatu.

"Oh so now you can call me by my nickname huh? Who said you could?" asked Ally. Nosferatu looked down.

"All right, but I'm only letting him stay for you Dracula," said Ally "you need to be gone by morning too however." Nosferatu nodded rigorously. Ally turned out the light and went to sleep.

In the morning, Ally awoke, to find that Dracula and Nosferatu had kept their promises. Ally had her breakfast as usual, and went to school. When she went to hang out with her friends, she saw Mr. Johnson.

"Oh, Mr. Johnson, come over here," said Ally waving to him. He walked over to them in a sort of saunter.

"Guys, this is Mr. Johnson, my student teacher in Mr. Boyd's class," said Ally putting her hand on his back.

"Okay," said Amélia eyeing him up and down.

"Hi," said Christie and Callista together.

"Are most teachers supposed to wear that sort of thing to school?" asked Amélia.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"Nothing, don't mind her, her brain is fried," said Ally frowning at her. Amélia looked up.

"Well, I'd better get to Mr. Boyd's classroom," said Mr. Johnson.

"I'll go with you," said Ally taking up her backpack. She said good-bye to her friends and left. She and Mr. Johnson walked together to class, and, to Ally's disdain, the ditzes had arrived before her.

"Why does she get to walk with the hot student teacher?" asked Amber angrily.

"Yeah, she's a freak!" Ashley complained.

"I wouldn't want to be caught dead with that cretin," said Crystal. Mr. Johnson heard what they said and sniggered. Ally looked at him suspiciously. Ally went and sat down, and the ditzes were silent the entire class time.

After about two periods, Ally had to go to drama class. This was the only class she had with Amélia and Christie. Ally sat down next to Christie as usual. Just then, Dracula came through the doorway. Ally, Amélia, and Christie all went rigid.

"Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" asked Ally's drama teacher Mrs. Richardson.

"Yes, do you have a student named Ally in your class?" asked Dracula.

"Oh yes, she's right…there," said Mr. Richardson pointing to where Ally sat, but she wasn't there. Ally had sunk down below her desk.

"Al, what's Dracula doing here?" asked Christie.

"How the hell should I know?" asked Ally.

"Why isn't he burning to a crisp?" asked Amélia.

"It's cloudy out, he wouldn't burn up anyway," said Ally. Dracula caught sight of Ally anyway.

"Ah, there you are Ally," said Dracula lifting her out from under her desk.

"What do you want Dracula?" asked Ally annoyed.

"Don't talk that way to someone who wants to speak with you," said Mrs. Richardson, not taking her eyes from Dracula. No one in the class could take their eyes off of Dracula.

"I came to see how you were doing," said Dracula.

"Is this a friend of yours Ally?" asked one of her classmates eyeing Dracula.

"Yes, everyone this is Dracula, he's just some guy I met," said Ally looking annoyed at Dracula.

"He's very handsome," said another one of the girls. Dracula winked at her, and she blushed.

"Well, Mr. Dracula, would you like to help with our class? We were working on songs from the Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber," said Mrs. Richardson.

"Oh no, I'm sure Dracula has other places to be," said Ally looking at Dracula angrily.

"I don't have anything else to do, I'd love to help. I know all the words to the song Phantom of the Opera by heart," said Dracula. Ally smacked her forehead.

"Wonderful. Ally, would you take the part of Christine please?" asked Mrs. Richardson. Ally groaned, but went up to the front of the class with Dracula anyway. Mrs. Richardson sat down at a keyboard, set it to organ, and played the song. Ally had to start first.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name,_

_And do I dream again, for now I find,_

_The Phantom of the opera is here,_

_Inside my mind!_

Now Dracula started to sing the Phantom's part 

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet,_

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet,_

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the opera is there,_

_Inside your mind!_

Ally:

_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear,_

Dracula:

_It's me they hear!_

_My (Your) spirit and your (my) voice,_

_In one combined,_

_The Phantom of the opera is there (here) _

_Inside your (my) mind!_

Mrs. Richardson stopped playing her keyboard, and she and the rest of the class applauded. Dracula bowed, while Ally just went back to sit down.

"Not bad Ally, you can sing pretty well," said Amélia.

"No I can't. Everyone knows I sing like a drowning rat," said Ally, crossing her arms and sliding downwards in her desk. Just then they all heard a knock at the door. Ally looked, and to her horror, there was Nosferatu standing in the doorway.

"Have you started sawing a woman in half yet?" he asked. All the girls laughed extra loudly. Ally sank even lower in her desk.

"Hey Al, do you know that guy too?" asked Christie.

"Yep, that would be Dracula's brother, Nosferatu," said Ally getting extremely annoyed.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Mrs. Richardson.

"Yes, I have come to see the lovely Ally Monaghan," said Nosferatu, taking Mrs. Richardson's hand and kissing it. Ally sank so low in her seat she almost hit the floor.

"Brother!" Dracula yelled, and they hugged each other heartily. Amélia's mouth dropped open, and Christie nearly fainted. Then Nosferatu spotted Ally. She bristled. Nosferatu sauntered over, and picked Ally up out of her desk. He then got on one knee, and took Ally's hand.

"My dear, wonderful Ally, at last I found you!" Nosferatu exclaimed excitedly. Ally tore her hand away.

"Oh, now don't be like that Ally my darling," said Nosferatu.

"I'm not your darling!" Ally yelled in his face. Nosferatu ran to Dracula's arms and whimpered like a hurt dog. All the girls gave cries of pity. Ally rolled her eyes.

"All right, both of you out!" Ally yelled. Dracula and Nosferatu tripped over trying to get out at the same time. Ally laughed evilly at them as they left. All the girls started asking where the two strangers had come from. Ally didn't say anything. Mrs. Richardson got the class in order again and got on with their class.

"What was that all about?" asked Christie.

"They were being idiotic again," said Ally sitting morbidly in her desk.

"Thank God they were wearing shirts," said Amélia staring out the door.

Later, Ally walked out of the school building, there were Dracula and Nosferatu waiting for her. Ally tried to avoid them, but they saw her trying to run off.

"Hey Ally, what's the rush?" asked Nosferatu coming in front of her.

"Yes, you weren't hoping to get away from us were you?" asked Dracula. Ally tried to run off again, but Nosferatu grabbed her.

"Come on Ally, we just want to be with you," said Dracula putting his arms around her. Just then, the three ditzes saw the vampires with Ally. They all rushed over and stared at them. Dracula became aware of their presence and let go of Ally.

"Are you one of Ally's cousins?" asked Amber excitedly.

"No, I'm just a friend of hers," said Dracula putting an arm on Ally's shoulder.

"What about you?" Crystal running her hand down Nosferatu's chest. Nosferatu smirked.

"Well my Lady, I'm not her cousin or anything, but I _am_ available," said Nosferatu taking Crystal's hand "I am Nosferatu, and this is my brother Dracula." Crystal blushed excitedly. Ally rolled her eyes. Dracula's eyes shifted frantically.

"Well, we'd better be going now, very nice meeting you, good-bye," said Dracula grabbing Nosferatu and Ally and running off with them. The three ditzes watched after Ally angrily. They saw Dracula put his arm around Ally again, and Nosferatu came up and tickled her side. Ally pushed him away and leaned her head on Dracula.

"It's not fair! Why should the freak get the hot guys?!" asked Amber angrily.

"Yeah, we're so much cuter than she is!" said Ashley.

"We have to do something. She's got the student teacher's attention, that real hunk Dracula, and even that dream boat Nosferatu," said Crystal thinking about him.

"Something must be done," said Amber.

"But what?" asked Ashley?

"We'll get something somehow," said Amber.

Meanwhile, Ally and the vampires were still walking home.

"You two made complete Asses of yourselves," said Ally pointing up at Dracula.

"We can't help it, we're just that way," said Nosferatu. Dracula hit him over the head.

"You guys need to restrain yourselves," said Ally, putting her free arm around Nosferatu and pulling him close.

"We're really something aren't we?" asked Dracula.

"Yep, you're something all right," said Ally rolling her eyes.

"So, what's up for tonight?" asked Nosferatu.

"Well, you guys are going to go back to your little world, and my life will return to normal again," said Ally.

"What? You can't be serious," said Dracula looking at Ally skeptically.

"No, I'm serious. Ever since you guys came into my life, things have been going from bad to worse," said Ally.

"You really don't mean that do you?" asked Nosferatu.

"Yes, I do. You guys are so weird, and you embarrass the crap out of me," said Ally.

"That's cold," said Nosferatu "I think I'm going to cry again!"

"Oh knock it off!" Ally yelled turning to him. Nosferatu began to bawl again. He came away from Ally and put his face on Dracula's shoulder again. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Ally you're so mean!" Nosferatu wailed. Dracula patted his head.

"Oh God in heaven you're both so childish!" Ally yelled. Then, both Dracula and Nosferatu were crying.

"Fine! I don't want to deal with this anymore I'm leaving! Have a nice life! Or death, or whatever you want to call it!" Ally broke free from Dracula, and ran off. Dracula and Nosferatu began to run after her. They ran all the way to Ally's house, and Ally raced up to her room. Dracula and Nosferatu flew up to the window and got there first. Ally raced up to her room, but found Dracula and Nosferatu waiting for her there on her bed.

"ARRRRRRGG! You two just won't leave me alone!" Ally roared at them.

"But we love you so!" Nosferatu ran over and hugged her. Ally shoved him off. Nosferatu cried again.

"Nosferatu you are so stupid! Both of you just go away!" Ally yelled.

"No, we won't leave, you need us," said Dracula. Ally snorted.

"Come on, you know you like us," said Nosferatu stopping his fake tears.

"I most certainly do not," said Ally crossing her arms and sitting on the bed.

"Yes you do, you've already admitted it that you like me," said Dracula.

"Whatever. Nosferatu, I could live without," said Ally. Nosferatu frowned.

"Maybe we could change your mind somehow," said Nosferatu looking across at Dracula evilly.

"What are you planning?" asked Ally frantically. Dracula and Nosferatu laughed evilly and advanced slowly towards her. Ally backed up on her bed. Nosferatu and Dracula poked Ally's stomach sides.

"What are you doing? Stop! No! That TICKLES!" Ally squirmed and laughed loudly. Nosferatu looked amused.

"Oh, so you have the same weakness as my brother eh?" he asked still poking her.

"Yes-s-s-s! STOP!" Ally giggled. Dracula converted to tickling Ally's armpits and Nosferatu tickled her stomach. Ally laughed and rolled around on the bed.

"STO-O-P-P! P-P-PLEASE!" Ally wailed. Dracula and Nosferatu didn't stop. Finally Ally gave in and admitted that she loved them both.

"Okay, OKAY! That's en-nough!" Ally exclaimed. Dracula and Nosferatu stopped. Ally sat up and faced them.

"You know you two are not what I'd expect from vampires," said Ally.

"Why whatever do you mean Ally dearest?" asked Nosferatu.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be fearsome creatures, not childish and hypersensitive?" asked Ally.

"We're not really hypersensitive are we?" asked Dracula.

"You'd be surprised," said Ally. Dracula put his arms around her. Nosferatu leaned his head on Ally's shoulder.

"You guys aren't too bad. Mostly vampires are thought of as creatures of horror and fear. You two are quite sweet when you want to be," said Ally, stroking Nosferatu's hair and putting her free hand on Dracula's arm.

"Well, we like you Ally. I haven't the slightest idea why," said Dracula.

"You don't know Dracula?" asked Nosferatu picking his head up and looking at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Dracula.

"Isn't it obvious? Ally has the Attraction!" said Nosferatu.

"Oh yes, the Attraction! How could I have forgotten? Our father told us about that all the time!" said Dracula smacking his forehead.

"What's the Attraction?" asked Ally.

"Well, the Attraction is a rare condition only found in human females. Whenever a vampire is acquainted with a woman with the Attraction, they can't help liking that woman. Also, anyone who has the Attraction, also possesses blood that tastes extra sweet," Nosferatu, explained. Ally looked skeptical, but nodded anyway.

"I believe Mina Harker was one of the only ones who possessed the Attraction," said Dracula.

"Really?" asked Ally.

"Yes, one of our ancestors became acquainted with that certain lady," said Dracula.

"Yes, but a horrible fate befell him," said Nosferatu hanging his head.

"Yes, Abraham Van Hellsing saw to that," said Dracula.

"Oh yes Abraham Van Hellsing is quite famous," said Ally still confused about the Attraction thing.

"Well, that can't be helped," said Nosferatu.

"Well, I need to have dinner soon," said Ally getting up off the bed.

"What about our dinner?" asked Dracula?

"Oh, all right, but only a couple swallows," said Ally.

"Of course, another thing about the Attraction, is that no vampire has a mind to kill that woman," Nosferatu explained. Ally offered them her wrists and they bit her, taking two swallows each. Ally then went to eat dinner.

Later, after everything else was done, Ally went to her room and hung out with Dracula and Nosferatu for the rest of the night. Ally was commenting on Dracula and Nosferatu's appearance.

"Look at you two, such large muscles and manly chests," said Ally running a finger down Dracula's chest. He blushed bright red. Ally tried to touch Nosferatu's chest, but he shied away from her finger, trying not to laugh.

"What?" asked Ally?

"Please don't," said Nosferatu cover his chest and stomach with his trench coat.

"Ohhh…you have the weakness too don't you?" asked Ally.

"M-m-m-m-m-maybe…" said Nosferatu, still covering himself.

"Yes, Nosferatu feels it more than any other vampire," said Dracula.

"He does, does he?" asked Ally, poking Nosferatu's side.

"Hee-hee! Cut it out!" Nosferatu squirmed a bit. Ally poked his other side, and Nosferatu rolled around some more.

"This is fun!" Ally exclaimed.

"Please stop! I'm begging you!" Nosferatu giggled.

"You should just be thankful I don't have my feather," said Ally. Nosferatu shot off the bed.

"I don't trust you anymore!" Nosferatu exclaimed covering himself with his trench coat again.

"You know, I'll bet my friend Callista would enjoy meeting you," said Ally.

"OOH! Well, I'm always glad to meet a lady," said Nosferatu rubbing his palms together.

"I'm sure…" said Ally giving an annoyed look. Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just she won't be able to keep from tickling you," said Ally. Nosferatu gulped.

Later that night, Ally went to bed, with Nosferatu and Dracula in bed with her. Suddenly, Ally had a thought.

"You know, I really feel like a floozy right now. I'm too old to have older men in my bed with me. It seems a little odd," said Ally looking up.

"Well, we aren't exactly human, so we don't go by human morals," said Dracula.

"Good point. It still seems strange though," said Ally.

"Well, you'll get used to it," said Nosferatu, snuggling closer to Ally.

The next morning, Ally got up and ready for another day at school, preparing to take Nosferatu with her to meet Callista. She went through her normal classes, putting up with the ditzes in first period, and when lunch came, took Callista aside and they went to the closet where she met Dracula.

"Ally, what're we doing here again?" asked Callista when Ally shut the door.

"I have someone I want you to meet," said Ally opening her backpack. Nosferatu jumped out and faced Callista.

"OH WOW! Ally why didn't you say she was gorgeous?" exclaimed Nosferatu. Callista looked flattered.

"Well, I knew you'd see that for yourself. This is Dracula's brother Nosferatu. He just joined us a couple nights ago," Ally explained. Callista still looked surprised at Nosferatu's appearance.

"By the way, you might want to watch it around him, he's a perv," said Ally.

"Yes, I am a little naughty at times," said Nosferatu giving Callista a mischievous look.

"That's an understatement Noss," said Ally looking at him annoyed. Nosferatu looked down.

"He's not too perverse yet," said Callista.

"No, not yet, but he will be," said Nosferatu.

"Well, I do like my share of naughty boys," said Callista sliding a finger down Nosferatu's chest. Nosferatu bristled.

"Well, we better get outa' here before someone finds us," said Ally. Nosferatu went back into Ally's backpack and she and Callista left, making sure the coast was clear first.

Ally went on with the rest of her day, uneventfully. When Ally got home, she collapsed on the bed.

"Thank God tomorrow's Saturday," said Ally.

"Amen," said Dracula and Nosferatu together. Ally had her dinner, got ready for bed, and snuggled with Dracula and Nosferatu before falling peacefully asleep.

Chapter 5: Mortimer's Mind Control 

Ally got up, and found Dracula and Nosferatu hadn't left, but were conversing at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning Starshine, the Earth says hello!" Nosferatu exclaimed when he saw Ally was awake.

"You two are nuts," said Ally, yawning.

"Say Ally, we were thinking we might meet your parents and sister sometime," said Dracula.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Ally sitting up in bed.

"Well, for one thing, you could go out with us at night without your parents worrying," said Nosferatu.

"They'd worry about my safety just meeting _you_ Noss," said Ally. Nosferatu hung his head.

"Well Ally, it would be nice if they met me though," said Dracula.

"All right, but you have to behave yourself," said Ally. Dracula nodded.

"Say, shouldn't you guys be in hiding right now? It's morning," said Ally stretching.

"It's cloudy out, and Noss and I have gotten to the point where we can take it to some degree," Dracula explained. Ally got out of bed, got dressed (sending the vampires out of the room first of course), and went to watch her usual Saturday morning cartoons. Dracula and Nosferatu went into until evening.

Later that night, Ally made plans with Dracula.

"All right, tonight while we're eating dinner, you ring the door bell, and I'll get up to answer it. I'll tell everyone you're a friend of mine I met who was visiting Charles high school," said Ally.

"Right, but do you think she'll like me?" asked Dracula.

"As long as you don't do anything Nosferatu would do," said Ally.

"Hey! I heard that!" Nosferatu exclaimed from the closet.

"You bring that on yourself!" Ally shot back.

"Touché!" said Nosferatu laughing a little. It was all set, and later that evening after Ally had done some homework, they sat down to dinner. Ally signaled Dracula it was almost time to bring their plan into action. Ally, her parents, and Caroline sat down and had been eating for a few minutes, when Dracula rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," said Ally, getting up. She answered the door, and Dracula stepped in.

"Well hello again! Good to see you!" Ally exclaimed so her family could hear. Ally brought Dracula into the dining room where they were eating.

"Everyone, this is Dracula. He's a friend I met when he was visiting Charles high," Ally explained.

"Hello…" Dracula said hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you Dracula. This is Tim, I'm Marie, and the other young lady here is Ally's sister Caroline," said Ally's mother. Dracula walked up to Caroline and kissed her hand.

"Very nice to meet you Caroline," said Dracula. Caroline blushed. Ally ripped Caroline's hand away from Dracula and examined it.

"I was just making sure your rings were still there," said Ally giving Caroline's hand back to her. Dracula laughed.

"Would you like to join us Dracula?" asked Marie.

"I don't want to impose," said Dracula modestly.

"Oh no it's no trouble, sit down," said Tim.

"Well, if you insist, maybe I will impose," said Dracula sitting down next to Ally.

"Would you like some garlic bread?" asked Marie. Ally sniggered.

"Oh no thank you, I'm allergic to garlic," said Dracula.

"Yeah, he gets all red-eyed," said Ally. Dracula looked amusedly at Ally.

"Maybe I could get you something, how about red wine?" asked Ally, giving Dracula a wink. Dracula understood what she meant.

"Okay, but not too much thank you," said Dracula winking back. Ally went into the kitchen, took a knife, and made a small cut in her wrist, not large enough to do any harm to her. She took a wine glass, and filled it up almost all the way. She then bandaged the cut, and brought the glass in to Dracula.

"Thank you Ally," said Dracula.

"Don't, drink it all at once," said Ally. Dracula nodded.

"So Dracula, no offense, but you look a bit old for high school," said Caroline.

"Well, my family and I were thinking about sending my little brother there," said Dracula. Ally nearly choked on her food. Dracula shot a look at her. Ally straightened up immediately.

"Well, hopefully Ally will see him around," said Marie. Ally nodded skeptically. They went on talking, even though the majority of the conversing was Dracula and Ally discussing vampires.

"You seem to like vampires just like Ally," said Caroline.

"Oh yes, they fascinate me," said Dracula smiling.

"I wonder why…" said Ally under her breath. Only Dracula heard her though.

"Well then, no doubt you've heard of the Anne Rice novels," said Marie.

"Oh of course! They're excellent, even though her vampires differ a little bit," said Dracula.

"I have a theory about that. There might actually be different breeds of vampires, just like there are different cultures of humans," said Ally.

"Perhaps," said Dracula ponderously.

"Pardon my impertinence Dracula, but how old are you?" asked Caroline.

"I'm one thou…" Dracula began, but Ally cut him off.

"He's 20, but he says it seems like he's a thousand, _right_?" asked Ally nudging him.

"Oh yes, I forget sometimes. Sometimes, I don't even know if I'm standing on my head or my feet," said Dracula recovering.

"You look the right way up to me," said Ally. Everyone laughed.

"Say Dracula, can I have a word with you in the den?" asked Ally getting up.

"Certainly, Ally," Dracula got up also, and they went into the den.

"Dracula, this is going wonderfully!" said Ally.

"Glad it's working, say can I get a bite?" asked Dracula. He didn't wait for Ally to answer, but bit her neck when, Caroline came through the door and into the den.

"Ally, mother was wondering if…oh!" Caroline exclaimed. Dracula stopped biting Ally, and brought his head up, mouth closed.

"Nothing was happening, Dracula was just…" Ally began, but Caroline smirked.

"You didn't tell us you two were interested in each other," said Caroline amusedly.

"Well, you caught us, but don't tell Mom and dad just yet, promise?" asked Ally.

"Promise," said Caroline, going back into the dining room.

"That was close, too close," said Ally. She then went to get a Band-Aid, and Dracula cleaned his fangs with his tongue, and went back into the dining room. Ally sat back down, and they conversed some more. Finally, Dracula finished his drink and to up to leave.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you all," said Dracula.

"You'll come back again sometime won't you Dracula? It's obvious Ally likes your company," said Marie.

"Yes I will," said Dracula. Ally saw Dracula to the door. She said her good-byes, and closed the door. She turned around to find Caroline standing directly behind her.

"Ally, I have one question about Dracula," said Caroline, looking sternly at Ally.

"What?" asked Ally?

"Does he have any other brothers?!" asked Caroline excitedly. Ally smiled.

"Gee, I don't think so," Ally replied. She and Caroline cleaned up the mess from dinner, and Ally went to hr room. She found Dracula and Nosferatu talking about how it went.

"I think I spear-headed it!" Dracula exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, he certainly did. Noss, I like you and all, but to many other people, you come off as highly perverse, and my Mom doesn't like the thought of people like that around me," Ally explained.

"Okay, I get it," said Nosferatu.

"Oh Dracula, you were perfect! When my Mom wants you to come back, you know she likes you," said Ally excitedly.

"Good, I certainly hope so," said Dracula smiling.

The rest of the evening went quietly. The next day was Saturday, so Ally didn't have to go anywhere in particular. Dracula and Nosferatu were still hanging around Ally's house, causing her minor annoyances from time to time. The day finally finished, and just before dark, Dracula got an idea.

"Ally, do you think you would like to meet our father?" asked Dracula.

"He's still living? No wait, scratch that, if you bit him, of course he's still…existing," said Ally.

"Oh, he'd love to meet you Ally! Our pop's a nice guy!" said Nosferatu just waking up.

"Well, okay, but you'll have to come to the door and invite me. My parents would need to know," said Ally.

"No problem. What about your sister?" asked Dracula?

"What about her? She wouldn't want to meet a vampire," said Ally looking at Dracula like he grew another head.

"No, would she need to know where are?" asked Dracula.

"No, she isn't one of the authorities of the house," said Ally.

"OOH! A sister, sounds like fun," said Nosferatu looking devious.

"Don't you dare! I have enough things to worry about that doesn't need to include you flirting with my sister!" Ally warned. It was decided. Ally pretended to get a call from Dracula on her cell phone, and told her Mom about it.

"All right, but be home before midnight," Ally's Mom agreed to let her go. Dracula and Nosferatu shoed up at Ally's door. Ally made sure answer it herself.

"Oh hello Dracula! Come on in!" Ally let them both in. Caroline came immediately to greet him as well.

"Hello, Dracula! Oh, who is this you have with you?" asked Caroline flirtatiously.

"This is my brother Nosferatu," said Dracula gesturing to Nosferatu. He came forward and kissed Caroline's hand.

"And very nice to meet you. You must be Ms. Caroline. Ally's told me all about _you_," said Nosferatu equally flirtatiously. Caroline blushed. Ally made a disgusted noise.

"Won't you two guys like to sit down?" asked Caroline sitting on a couch in the den and patting a spot beside her. Nosferatu rushed in and sat beside her. Ally and Dracula came in and sat down as well. Dracula sat down first, and pulled Ally on top of his lap. Ally tired to stop him, but failed miserably. Ally's Mom came in just then.

"Oh hello Dracula. Who's your friend?" asked Marie.

"My brother, Nosferatu," said Dracula gesturing to him. Nosferatu bowed.

"Well, we should get going soon before it gets too late," said Ally getting up. Dracula and Nosferatu got up as well.

"Don't worry Mrs. Monaghan, we'll have her home before too long," said putting a hand on Ally's shoulder. Nosferatu got down one knee before Caroline.

"Au revoir, ma cherie Caroline!" said Nosferatu kissing her hand. Caroline blushed again. Ally' rolled her eyes. Nosferatu got up, and they all left. After Ally had closed the door, Caroline got up.

"Some people really like their novels and movies," said Caroline.

"I know, to name your kids after famous vampires…" said Marie shaking her head.

Ally walked with her vampires for a while, until she thought of something.

"How far are we going anyways?" she asked.

"Pretty far, you'd better hang on," said Dracula.

"What do you mean 'hang on'?" asked Ally. Just then, Nosferatu and Dracula grabbed her by the waist, and took off into the air.

"OH GOD!" Ally yelled looking down "You better not drop me!"

"Don't worry about it, we've got you!" Dracula yelled. Nosferatu just flew along quietly. After flying for about ten minutes, they landed somewhere in a forest that Ally didn't recognize.

"Where are we? We didn't go throw any portals I don't know about did we?" asked Ally.

"No, we're still in North Carolina. This is a secret place that only traveling vampires know about. So far, our father's been resting here for a few years," explained Dracula. They walked a little farther into the woods, when Ally ran into a vampire.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Ally, who are you?" Ally demanded back.

"Mortimer, this is our guest, and I'd thank you to leave her alone," said Dracula looking roughly at the new vampire. Mortimer backed up a little. He was a rather short man, with short black hair that came down to the middle of his neck and curled out slightly at the bottom. Like Dracula and Nosferatu, he wore a long black trench coat that went down to his ankles, and no shirt.

"Well Mortimer, if you'd excuse us…" said Nosferatu hitting Mortimer's shoulder with his and passing him. Mortimer watched indignantly as they passed. When they were out of earshot of Mortimer, Ally turned to Dracula.

"What was that all about?" asked Ally.

"That was Mortimer, the vampire outcast," said Dracula.

"Outcast?" asked Ally.

"Yeah, he doesn't like using his seduction powers, and he won't drink blood from humans. This makes the other vampires think badly of him. It's best to just ignore him," said Nosferatu.

"Why? How would that help him any?" asked Ally.

"Never mind, you'll see our father in a minute," said Dracula, pushing back some branches. The entered a clearing, where an aged vampire sat on a thrown. He had short white hair, and a short white beard with hints of black in it. It was clear to Ally he was very elderly when he was made. They stepped up close, and Dracula and Nosferatu went down on one knee. Alloy saw this and quickly did so also.

"_This guy must be a really big deal_," thought Ally.

"Father, we have come here to bring our new friend Ally to meet you," said Dracula who was now also bowing his head. The elderly vampire leaned forward.

"Well son, it seems like you've made a good catch," said their father looking impressed with Ally. Ally looked up at him. He had a scary, yet caring look about him. The elderly vampire bade Ally to stand up. He examined her thoroughly.

"Come everyone, see what your princes have brought," the elderly vampire called out.

"Princes?" asked Ally looking at Dracula and Nosferatu. They both stood up.

"Well, yes, that is something we neglected to mention," said Nosferatu.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me about this?" asked Ally.

"Well, we were going to you see but…" Dracula didn't finish. More and more vampires came to see Ally. The elderly vampire got up and bowed.

"My name is Vladimir Tepish, king of vampires. You must be the famous Ally I've heard so much about," he said, kissing Ally's hand.

"Yes My Lord, I am Ally," said Ally in awe.

"Father, Ally here, has the Attraction!" Nosferatu exclaimed. All the vampires gasped and began talking at once.

"Is it really that important?" Ally asked.

"Of course it is! You're the first girl with the Attraction in hundreds of years!" Nosferatu exclaimed. Vladimir stepped off his throne and took Ally's head in his hands.

"My dear, you will be our guardian angel! Our savior who will lead to salvation!" he exclaimed. Ally threw his hands off and stepped back.

"Now hold on a minute here! Don't I get any say in this?" she asked, looking at all the vampires. Vladimir didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"You will be our princess and marry one of my sons!" he clapped his hands together.

"No way! I have my own life! I don't want to be any princess!" Ally yelled. No one seemed to hear her. Ally lost patience and stormed off. Mortimer watched her go. He had a plan.

Ally walked by herself into the woods. Just then Mortimer appeared in front of her.

"So, you have the Attraction?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe that's been made quite clear to everyone now," said Ally impatiently.

"Well, you've certainly attracted my attention," Mortimer


	2. Mortimer's Mind Control contin

Ally began to back away.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have to get home," Ally started to leave, but Mortimer appeared in front of her.

"I don't think so, My Lady," he grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Ally demanded. Mortimer gripped her tighter.

"I have another idea," his eyes turned blood-red, as they nearly bored holes into hers. Ally began to feel drowsy, and began to slump in Mortimer's grip. He picked her up and carried her off.

Later, Dracula and Nosferatu came looking for her.

"Ally! Where are you?" Dracula called.

"Brother, what if we never find her? What if she's lost? What if a werewolf eats her? What if-" Dracula slapped him "wow that hurt!"

"Get a grip Noss! We WILL find her!" Dracula stomped off, and Noss followed. Finally, they found Ally. She was doing something they found, rather odd. Ally was sitting with Mortimer across her lap, stroking his hair. The strangest thing they noticed 

was Ally's vacant stare. They knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Looking for someone?" Mortimer asked turning to face Dracula and Noss.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Dracula demanded.

"Oh nothing much, just a little trance to persuade her to spend time with me," Mortimer explained.

"Okay, we knew you were an idiot, but we didn't think you were a SICK idiot!" Noss yelled.

"Insult me all you like, you'll never claim her again," Mortimer got up. Ally rose after him.

"We will, and you'll be banished from the clan for this, which is probably something which should have happened a long time ago!" Dracula lunged. Mortimer grabbed Ally and disappeared. Dracula stood still, trying to listen for him. Mortimer suddenly appeared behind him, and hit him in the back of the head. Dracula flipped over and landed in a crouch. Noss found Ally and jumped into a nearby tree. Mortimer turned to face the tree. Black 

lightning shot from the palm of his hand, right at the limb Noss was standing on. Both he and Ally fell. Dracula caught Ally, but Noss landed on the ground on his butt.

"OWIE!" Noss yelled.

"Sorry Brother, but I only had room in my arms for Ally!"

Before Noss could answer, Mortimer lunged at Dracula. He moved, and Noss lunged at Mortimer. Both of them went flying. While they fought, Dracula took Ally aside.

"Ally wake up!" Dracula shook her. Nothing happened. He tried slapping her, that didn't work either. Finally, he bared his fangs and sank them into her neck. As he drained her blood Ally began to regain consciousness. Mortimer looked up from his tussle with Noss.

"NO!" Mortimer yelled and ran at Dracula and Ally. Noss turned into a gray wolf and lunged at Mortimer, fangs bared. He caught Mortimer's arm in his mouth. Mortimer screamed punched Noss off of him. He then turned into a wolf as well, and both of 

them fought as wolves. By this time, Ally had come out of the trance completely.

"Dracula? Where am I? What happened?" Ally rubbed her forehead.

"You're still in our forest, are you all right?" Dracula asked.

"I'm fine, but where's Noss?" It was then that Ally noticed he and Noss were fighting. Noss seemed to be holding out, but Mortimer was doing better. Finally, Ally couldn't stand it any longer. When Mortimer's back was facing her, she ran forward and slammed into Mortimer with her shoulder. Mortimer went sprawling on the ground. When he recovered, he saw Dracula had turned into a black wolf, and stood snarling at him. Instead of attacking again, he ran into the woods. Dracula went back to his natural form. Ally hugged him.

"Oh God, that was scary!" she turned to face Noss. He was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Noss?" Ally asked approaching him slowly. Noss still didn't move.



"Brother? Are you all right?" Dracula asked. Both he and Ally knelt next to Noss. Ally stroked his fur.

"Please be all right Noss," she whispered. As she ran her hand down Noss's flank, he began to change back. Slowly, Noss regained his natural form. He turned to face Ally. His eyes were still yellow wolf's eyes. As he looked at her, his eyes slowly went back to being his usual brown eyes.

"Oh thank God Noss! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Ally threw her arms around his neck. Noss blushed.

"Come on, Father's going to start wondering where we are," said Dracula, helping Noss up. All three of them went back to the clearing where Vladimir Tepes was waiting for them.

"What happened to you three, I was worried!" he asked when they reached the clearing.

"We had a bit of a scrape with that horrible freak Mortimer!" said Noss, still brushing himself off.

"He better not do anything like that again! It wasn't very nice!" said Ally, whose head was still aching a little.



"He should have been dismissed from our clan long ago!" Dracula complained.

"We still have a duty to his sire," Vladimir explained.

"Who cares about that?! He had Ally under a bloody mind-control spell!" Noss yelled. Vladimir gave him a stern look, and Noss looked down.

"Well, in any case, we should take Ally home," said Dracula, picking her up. Both he and Noss grew their wings, and took off into the night air. When they arrived at Ally's house, they flew in her bedroom window, and Dracula put her down on the bed.

"We apologize for Mortimer, we'll get him back," said Dracula.

"I guess," said Ally. She yawned.

"You'd better get some sleep Al," said Noss.

"We all had a long rough night," said Dracula. He and Noss turned around while Ally changed, and all three of them got into her bed.



The next morning, Ally went out with Amélia like she usually did. She told her all about what happened with Mortimer. She seemed a little concerned, but Ally reassured her that she was fine. When she got home, Ally did her homework until dinner. After dinner when it was dark, Dracula suggested they go back to the colony so Ally could meet some more of the vampires. Ally was reluctant to go after what happened the night before.

"Oh come on Ally, after the way you slammed into Mortimer, he's gonna think twice about messing with you again!" said Noss proudly.

"Well, I guess I could go for a little while…" Ally went down stairs, and told her mother she was going for a walk. Her mother agreed, as long as Ally was home before midnight. Dracula picked her up again, and they flew to the vampires' colony. When they landed, they headed for the clearing. Ally lagged a little behind them. She heard leaves rustling behind her. She turned around to see Mortimer emerging from behind a tree.



"YOU!" Ally yelled and lunged at him. To her surprise, he fell to his knees and held an arm up in front of his face.

"Please have mercy! I-I just wanted to apologize!" he whimpered. Ally stopped.

"That's seems an odd thing to do, since you just took control of my mind without any hesitation!" Ally yelled in his face.

"I had to! You never would have submitted to me otherwise!" Mortimer wailed. Ally stepped forward and slapped him. Mortimer began to cry.

"You oughtta be ashamed of yourself! Taking control of people like that all of a sudden!" Ally yelled again.

"You didn't have to hit me did you?!" Mortimer cried.

"Why, you're a coward aren't you?" Ally asked, looking a little disgusted.

"Yes, yes I'm a coward! That's the main reason why none of the other vampires like me! I wasn't a very good human, and I make and even worse vampire! My sire had no compassion! He turned me into a vampire to torture me, and it's worked. I simply 

can't bear the thought of biting people and drinking their blood! I've been killing rats, mice, rabbits, and squirrels for my blood, and even then I feel horrible. Perhaps I should just die, no one would care if I did," Mortimer fell silent and just cried after that. Ally's look softened. She knelt beside Mortimer. He moved away.

"It's all right Mortimer, I forgive you," said Ally moving closer and stroking his hair.

"You do?" he asked.

"You do?" asked Noss and Dracula looking confused.

"Yes. Morti, why don't you stay at my house? You'll be accepted there," suggested Ally. Morti stopped crying and smiled. Ally wiped away the rest of his tears, and helped him to his feet. Dracula and Noss looked annoyed.

"Oh sure, now he's cute," said Dracula. Ally rounded on him.

"How can you ever hope to exist in harmony with humans if this is how you treat your own kind? How can you just toss away another vampire who needs help? I was wrong before, it's all of 

you who should be ashamed," Ally put an arm around Morti, and led him away. Dracula and Noss just followed silently.


End file.
